


Tasting the Pomegranate

by spiralicious



Series: Not Quite Persephone [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Community: writers_choice, Death Loves Fast Food, Fast Food, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Death enjoys his date with Dean more than he expected.





	Tasting the Pomegranate

Death watched Dean nap in the sunshine. He looked surprisingly peaceful laid out on a towel in three layers of clothes, surrounded by food wrappers. The beach hadn't been Death's first choice for a date, but Dean had been right about the burger shack on the boardwalk. It had been a cornucopia of delights; triple patty burgers stacked with bacon and cheese, dipped onion rings, fried Twinkies, the best curly fries Death had ever tasted, and some sort of frothy concoction that was neither shake nor soda that was stuffed full of candies and skewered fruit. 

The weekend crowd was thin, being the off season. Not that it was something that concerned Death one way or the other, but Dean could be a bit... squeamish. Death looked around, checking for onlookers and double checked that his ring was still on Dean's finger. He pulled up Dean's sunglasses with a crooked finger, causing Dean to glare him, his eyes squinting due to the offending sunlight. Death leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's. He smiled at the flustered look Dean was trying to hide from the unexpected PDA. Yes, it was a good date.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Death + Weekend" DEW prompt at the SPN_bigpretzel on Livejournal and crossposted to Writer's Choice on Livejournal for the prompt "Date (#33)" under the username kattrip033.


End file.
